jurassic park operation light chapter 1
by devilkingpt
Summary: this a fanfiction created to explain the transition from jurassic park to jurassic world


jurassic park operation light chapter 1

so you boys and girls heard about the new jurassic park (world) all fun and happy well it not start like that my name is Dario and i am going to tell you a little story

year 2001

i was working as a mercenary and some dudes from ingen Approach me with a fine payoff dell about insure safety for some new park the coin was good so I took it some days later i received a email to meet in a warehouse in the docks in 06:00 am so i did when i arrive there i was stop in the door

guard dude- stop are you here for the job

Dario- sure am i

guard dude- ok go ahead turn left when you see jeeps and dont ask unnecessary questions

when i was going in i saw some interesting materials -guns, helis,cars like tanks- in the end of the lobby was some guys and maps most be my meeting

angry old dude- when you guys complete that... hey are you Dario .son

Dario- yes i am

angry old dude- well its about time you late

Dario- sorry i have trafic

angry old dude- well name s sam but you are going to call me sir or boss ok

Dario- yeah boss

sam- since we are all here lets restart so was you guys know jurassic park was a complete failure and my Employer is hopeful that we can correct the erro

Dario- so you are saying that we are going to reopen jurassic park

sam- well yes and no we are going to use the old Facilitys to rebuild but here is a problem those old building are Crawling with Dangerous dinos here is when you come in we are going to need you guys to go to the complex and retore the power for my men Establish a safe perimeter to start rebuilding

dude- wait wait wait i hear that the dinos were fake robots

sam- well they are not fake they are real and can kill you in we are going to establish 2 teams alfa and eco Dario you and steve here are alfa james and alen are eco team

steve- cool

james- nice

alen- yeah

Dario- lets rock baby

sam- so eco go ready yourself i tell you your mission later alfa you guys stay i will tell your mission now

eco leave the room

sam- so alfa your mission its simple your job is enter the main control room in the main central building and place this pen in one of the main computers if everyone its still here in one piece

steve- that s all nice and all but i and my mate here need more details if we are going here blind

Dario- yeah

sam- easy guys i am get here

sam point in to one of the maps in the table it seems some old building documents

sam- my men are going to drop you guys in the roof and i am going to guide you guys from here if shit gots real just exit the building and call for extraction and we gets you guys out of there

Dario- sounds good to me

steve- me too

sam- go gear up in that room and call eco to here you are dismissed

dario and steve- sir

we enter the room and i see guns and armor in the table with logos

steve- hey guys its your turn

eco- ok see you guys in the field

steve- hey DARIO do think is a easy job i cant get a other trip to the hospital or me girlfriend kicks me out

Dario- sure dinosaurs that kids bed time stories

steve- yeah sure well lets be ready for bad trupical weather

one hour later we exit the warehouse from the back doores and was here a jeep with ingen logo on the side he take us to a big cargo ship with again ingen logo on the side when we got there they send us to the uper deck where sam was and a choper was ready to fly

sam- gentlemen heres you taxi remember to have communication online all the time and loke see you in the other side

the choper take us to a big ship in the midel of the sea to there we travel to what they say was isla nublar we take off again in the choper to the island

choper pilot- dino 1 Closing in to visitors center over

sam- roger that dino 1 over

choper pilot- hey alfa boss say to turn on your Headsets

Dario- ok

eco- eco team is on the groung over

sam- ok alfa your mission starts now go go go

we get out of the choper in to the roof open the roof door in to the building and there are no light and total silence

steve- flashlights on

Dario- i have a bad feling about this

to be continues in the next chapter


End file.
